


The trouble with time travellers

by Lilithangel



Series: Jack and River totally know each other [2]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-07
Updated: 2012-08-07
Packaged: 2017-11-11 15:24:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/479971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilithangel/pseuds/Lilithangel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So how did River get to Earth when her invitation arrived?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The trouble with time travellers

“You better get down here sir. She’s doing it again. Doctor Song sir she’s packing says she’s going to some planet called America.”

The Bishop sighed as he headed down to the cells. He spent more time down there than in his office. 

“Firstly,” he said to the guard hovering by the cell, “America isn’t a planet and secondly… shoo.” He chased the young man off and looked into the cell where River was indeed packing. “You’re giving Stormcage a bad reputation you know,” he drawled.

“Sorry darling,” she smiled dazzlingly at him. “I’ll use the lipstick if it makes you feel better.”

“What does he want this time?”

River tossed him an envelope and he sucked in a breath.

“Did you get one too?” River said.

“No but I remember this, one of the few who does I suspect,” he mused. “I’m sorry River, this one’s bad. Here…” he tossed her a leather wrist strap. “Just bring it back intact okay.”

“You give me the nicest things,” she said strapping it on, “I have got to get myself one of these.”

“Sooner or later you’re going to have everything of mine,” he smiled but it didn’t reach his eyes. 

“How bad?” she couldn’t keep the disquiet out of her voice.

“He still knows you don’t worry,” he replied.

“I didn’t mean that,” she huffed, “and you know it.”

“Just… come back okay.”

“Oh Jack,” she sighed reaching through the bars to draw him close, “Bishop Jack why are you hanging around this place?”

“Promised a lady,” he said kissing her lightly.

“I hate you,” she said closing her eyes.

“No you don’t,” he replied and she was gone.

Jack remembered what had happened on Earth, what had happened to the Doctor and the others in 1969 and knew who had set everything in motion but it didn’t make it any easier. He’d lived through it from the outside and been told all about it much, much later.

Jack didn’t travel through time often anymore. He knew he’d see it all before the end so there wasn’t any point. So he didn’t bother with a diary to match River’s, relying on the Doctor to fill him in on where everyone was at when they did catch up.

All he could do this time was wait for River to return, and commiserate about the impossible man they both loved. Sooner or later she’d finish atoning and they’d both leave the prison together. Until then being Bishop Jack wasn’t all bad and he did get to wear nifty robes.


End file.
